


everything in between

by peachsneakers



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Sympathetic Dark Sides (Sanders Sides), Sympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders, Sympathetic Wrath Sanders, Wrathality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22235809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers
Summary: Wrath's not the only one who has bad days.
Relationships: Morality | Patton Sanders/Wrath Sanders
Comments: 11
Kudos: 50





	everything in between

**Author's Note:**

> i will go down with this ship

Sometimes Patton has bad days. He tries not to, both for the sake of his boyfriend and the others and himself. Thomas needs him and he takes his role as Morality very seriously. He likes to make meals for the other sides and keep the mind palace tidy (or as tidy as it can be, which is a feat now that Remus and Roman share creative control and Patton finds their joint projects everywhere. But he's so relieved to see them working together now that he could never complain).

He likes to be there for the others, too. He knows that Virgil likes to be left alone when he's upset, unless he's in the middle of a panic attack. Then he needs someone to be there, to count his breaths and let him rely on them to be a foundation of strength. Remus needs cuddles, and Patton often finds himself wrapped up in the other side's tentacles when Remus is feeling particularly touch starved. Logan needs someone to just _listen_ and not interrupt, while Roman needs praise to let himself blossom like a cactus in the desert after a rain shower. Patton's still learning his way around Deceit, but he's already figured out how much the deceitful side likes homemade cookies and quietly penned notes of encouragement.

His own boyfriend is a bit of a mixed bag. Sometimes Wrath likes snuggles, too, likes to be cuddled until he's near breathless. Other times, he needs an ear to talk off, needs Patton to hear him and validate his frustrations. He also never turns down a homemade cookie or brownie, and Patton delights in making him new concoctions to try.

Patton himself loves any and all of the above when he's not feeling well, but the problem, he reflects gloomily as he stares at his closed bedroom door, clutching a teddy bear to his chest, is that he _hates_ letting anyone actually _know_ that he's having a bad day. That he woke up with a case of the sads, or perhaps that his gloomy demeanor sneaked up on him, shadowing him like a particularly tenacious storm cloud.

A knock sounds on said door, startling him.

"Who is it?" He calls, willing himself to sound cheerful and hating himself for it in the same breath.

"Wrath," his boyfriend calls back. "I uh, I brought something for you."

"Come in," Patton calls then, because what else can he do? What else, besides hastily try to wipe away evidence of the tears that keep bubbling to the surface to trail down reddened cheeks?

"Sorry, I know they aren't the greatest," Wrath apologizes before he's even fully through the door. He has a plate carefully balanced in both hands. "Virgil and Dee tried to help, but I think I'm just hopeless."

"No, you aren't," Patton says fiercely. "You're never hopeless."

"You're biased," Wrath says. He perches on Patton's bed next to him and now Patton can see that it's a plate heaped with cupcakes. They are sloppily frosted, some with heaps of frosting and a couple with scarcely any. One cupcake has a very messy pink heart sculpted atop it.

"I know you're not feeling well today," Wrath says quietly. "So I uh, I wanted to make you something. From the _heart_." He points at the extra decorated cupcake and Patton can't help but squeal.

"You made a pun!"

"Yes, well," Wrath says, his face going red. "If you tell anyone else, I'll deny it." Patton beams.

"Thank you," he says, leaning into his boyfriend's side. "They're brilliant and I love them. And you."

"Flaws and all?" Wrath quips. Patton strains to kiss his cheek.

"Of course," he confirms. "Thanks, sweetheart."

"No problem, sunshine," Wrath says. He sets the cupcakes on Patton's bedside table and pulls a willing Patton closer to him. Patton happily snuggles into his boyfriend's embrace.

"Wanna watch some Disney?" Wrath offers, securing the remote. Patton nods.

"I'd like that," he says, and rests his head on Wrath's shoulder.

He has bad days.

But his boyfriend always makes them better.


End file.
